Brighter than Sunshine
by Electric Sparkle
Summary: AU. Family is the most important thing to the Block cousins. But will summer romances break up what once was the tightest family? Massington. R&R.
1. Back Where She Belongs

_**Brighter than Sunshine**_

Every year since 1968, the Block family had vacationed in Nantucket, Massachusetts. William Block and his brother, James Block, carried on his tradition with their families. Both Block families would summer together in Nantucket, and they kept the tradition alive. William and his wife Kendra had two daughters that were two years apart, Claire and Massie. Claire was the eldest, and Massie the youngest. During the particular summer in question, Claire was seventeen and Massie was fifteen. James and his wife Lily had two daughters and one son. Henry was nineteen, Dylan was seventeen, and Kristen was fourteen.

But this particular summer, there was a change underway. Henry had recently completed his freshman year at Princeton University, and he was committed to a summer internship in England.

Four girls, ready to have the summer of their lives. United by the bonds of family and friendship. Four girls, each more different than the next. They each had their own interests and ways of looking at things, but they all loved their family.

_**--**_

_**MASSIE**_

--

Massie Block tossed one of her monogrammed suitcases onto the floor next to the twin-sized bed. She grabbed the other one that was waiting in the hallway outside her room and put it next to the first one. She would deal with putting her clothes in the closet later.

Massie grabbed a bunch of book out of her suitcase and put them on the shelf. She was known as the "intellectual" cousin. Massie got straight A's without trying, and always carried around a bunch of books with her. She loved to read as much as she loved music. Massie spent most of her free time either listening to music, reading, or playing guitar.

Massie crossed the room and threw open the window. The warm Nantucket air wafted in and surrounded her. She breathed in, enjoying the slightly salty scent it left. The vibrations of her iPhone pulled her out of her pseudo-trance. It was from Charlize, her best friend back in Westchester.

Charlize: Hows Ntckt? NY is lame w/o u! Im going 2 hmptns nxt week. Say hi 2 ur cousins 4 me!

Massie: Its gr8! Just got here. Rly xcited 4 summer. Hv fun in the hmptons!

Massie quickly texted Charlize back and turned off her phone. She had been looking forward to being in Nantucket all year, and now that she was finally there, she didn't want to miss a minute of it by thinking about life in New York.

Massie loved their Nantucket "cottage". It was on a bluff overlooking the beach, and they had the best sunsets. Massie and her family had stayed there since she could remember with her dad's brother's family. Massie parents and her Aunt Lily and Uncle James would all hang out together while all the cousins would go to the beach.

"MMMAAASSSIIEEE!!" A blonde ponytail flashed by Massie's and she was quickly engulfed in a hug. Massie eagerly hugged her cousin then stepped back.

"Oh my gawd, Kristen!" Massie gaped. Her cousin Kristen had shot up at least three inches since the last time they had seen each other. "Your like my height now!"

"I'm five eight!" Kristen exclaimed proudly. She went in for another hug. "I've missed you so much… I feel like this is going to be the best summer ever."

"It can be; as long as we don't let my dad near the barbeque!" Massie joked. She and Kristen chuckled at the memory of Massie's father, William, insisting that he grill the burgers for their family cookout instead of the live in chef. He ended up burning them and tossing the flaming burgers into the pool.

"Obviously. Hey where's your sister?" Kristen asked. She was referring to Massie's older sister Claire. Massie and Claire were two years apart but very close. Claire was 17, while Massie was 15.

"I have no idea. I guess Claire was in here earlier, but she bailed." Massie gestured at the bags near Claire's bed. "She must have gone to find Dylan."

"Ugh. Those seventeen year olds. Just because they're six months apart they think they're specialer than us." Kristen pretended to pout. "Whatever. You need to finish packing, young lady. I want to go to the beach."

"I'll do it later. You know I'm into procrastination." Massie grinned. "Let's go downstairs and see if Dyl and Claire want to go with us."

Kristen and Massie flew down the stairs and almost crashed into their parents and another random couple of adults. Massie caught herself and straighten up.

"Massie! Kristen! I'm so glad you came down!" Massie's mom Kendra gestured to their guests. "The Von Berg's were nice enough to stop by and say hello."

" Girls! So nice to see you!" Ms. Von Berg simpered. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Massie your fifteen now right? And Kristen is fifteen also?"

"I'm actually fourteen, Ms. Von Berg." Kristen smiled brightly. Massie could tell she was uncomfortable. Both of them hated talking to adults.

"Now that's a great age!" Mr. Von Berg butted in. "I remember one time when I was fourteen me and a couple of my friends bought these fireworks…"

"Excuse us. We have to go find Claire and Dylan." Massie interrupted Mr. Von Berg as politely as she could and she and Kristen raced out of the room. Once she and Kristen were safely on the deck, they were free to talk. "I haateee the V.B.'s!"

"OMG, same!" Kristen acted shocked and then giggled. "Okay, where are those idiots?"

"Who are you calling idiots?" Claire appeared at the French doors with Dylan following her closely. Claire grinned and enveloped Kristen in bear hug. Dylan came out of the house and hugged Massie.

"Mass! You look great!" Dylan gave her a once over. "I absolutely adore your outfit!"

"Thanks! You look amazing also!" Massie said in reply. Dylan was the resident fashionista of the family. She was without the current issue of Vogue in her beach bag.

"We were going to head down to the beach. You guys in?" Kristen offered to the older girls.

"Sure!" Claire and Dylan looked at each other and nodded. The four girls then proceeded up the stairs to change into their swimsuits.

Massie and Claire went into their room and Dylan and Kristen went into their adjacent room. Massie threw open the suitcase with her swimsuit and started rifling through. On the other side of the room, Claire was tossing her swimsuits on her bed. The bright colors of her bikinis provided bold contrast to the crisp cream bedding and the neutral walls.

"Claire! Please don't make a mess! We just got here!" Massie whined to her sister.

"I'm just picking out a swimsuit, then I will put the rest away! Gawd, chill." Claire replied. She settled on a white and pink embellished bikini and threw the rest back in her suitcase.

Massie decided to wear green-knotted bikini. She quickly put it on then grabbed a short black dress as a cover up and some sandals.

"You ready?" Massie asked Claire.

"Umm. Yes." Claire grabbed her LG Shine off her bed and stuffed it in her beach bag, along with magazines, sunscreen, and a water bottle. "Aren't you going to bring anything?"

"I already put on sunscreen this morning, and you have everything else I will need!" Massie smiled. "Come on, let's go!"

The two sisters left their room in a state of organized chaos, and charged into the room next door. Dylan was stuffing Elle and Lucky into her already packed to the brim beach bag, and Kristen was pulling on a pair of jean shorts over her black bikini.

The four cousins left the house and started towards the beach. The best way to get to the beach was to go down some stairs, then down a small path. The path took you directly to Sandy Cove Beach. It was a public beach with lifeguards, but it had little to no parking. Because there was barely any parking, not many people came unless they had a permit or lived in one of the large houses on the bluff, like the cousins.

The four girls set down their stuff on prime real estate near the lifeguard tower. Massie lay her striped towel down between Dylan and Kristen's towel.

"Hey, Claire! Do you have my sunglasses?" Massie leaned over Dylan and asked her sister. Claire reached in her bag and pulled out Massie's Ray Ban aviators out of her tote. Massie slid them on. "Thanks."

"Mm. Check out hottie lifeguard over there." Dylan gestured with her Tom Ford oversized shades. "Three o'clock."

"The blonde or the brunette? There are two of them." Claire surreptitiously checked them out. "They're both pretty cute."

"I was talking about the blonde. You can have the brunette." Dylan offered with a gracious smile.

"Your too sweet!" Claire joked. "Should we go talk to them?"

"Sounds good." Dylan slowly got up and dusted herself off. She extended her hand to Claire and helped her up. "Bye, kids!"

Massie and Kristen stayed where they were and watched Dylan and Claire talking to their cute lifeguards. Dylan was twirling her hair and giggling while she was talking to the blonde lifeguard, and Claire was flirting with the brown haired lifeguard.

"While they get their flirt on, do you want to go in the water?" Massie asked Kristen. "It's getting too hot just sitting here."

"Definitely!" Kristen smiled. She and Massie started down to the shoreline.

There were barely any waves that day and the water was sparkling under the warm sun. Massie waded out deeper into the aquamarine waters. She loved the feeling of the cool water touching her skin on a warm day.

"This feels sooo nice!" Massie dunked her head and combed her wet hair back.

"Ahh! I think a fish just touched my foot!" Kristen screamed. Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen was becoming more and more like her sister every day. Dylan was the resident drama queen of the family, and she was always making a fuss about something or another. Kristen was the sporty one of the family. All she ever did was play tennis. In the summer, she would even have to wake up early and practice on their private courts outside the house.

"Krissie, its fine. There are like no fish around here!" Massie used Kristen's old nickname. "Hey, where are Claire and Dylan going?"

Claire and Dylan were going towards their abandoned towels. Once they reached the towels they stood there in a confused manner and scanned the beach. Once the spotted Kristen and Massie, they strolled towards them.

"Guys, c'mere!" Claire motioned for the girls to join them where she and Dylan stood at the shoreline. Kristen and Massie obeyed and swam back in.

"What's going on?" Kristen asked once she and Massie had gotten out of the water. Kristen wrung the salty water droplets from her dirty blonde hair as she waited for the answer.

"Chris and Kemp invited us to a bonfire tonight!" Dylan squealed. "You guys can come too, they said! Chris said his younger brother and sister are going to be there and they are around your age!"

"How do we know that they aren't total freaks?" Kristen asked. "And by the way, are Chris and Kemp the two lifeguards?"

"Chris said that they were cool, so I'm taking his word because he is hot." Dylan sniffed. Claire nodded in agreement. Dylan continued. "And Chris is the blonde one, and Kemp is the brunet."

"Okay. We'll go." Massie gave in. The girls headed up the beach and lay back down on their towels. Massie spoke again. "Doesn't it feel weird being here without Henry?"

"Yeah, I guess. I miss him. But at least he's coming back next summer." Claire leaned back. A couple of preteen boys walked by and stared at Claire and she glared back at them. "Keep walking."

"So the bonfire starts around eight. I think we should get there at nine." Dylan grabbed some sunscreen from her bag. "Thoughts?"

"Works for me." Massie said. Kristen and Claire both nodded. Massie noticed that Claire wasn't really paying attention and she was looking at the lifeguards again. But it was the blonde one who was looking back at Claire, not the brunet she had originally talked to.

_Whatever._ Massie thought. _Its probably nothing._ But she couldn't shake the feeling that Claire was not paying attention for the rest of the time at the beach.


	2. Trying Not To Stare

**Derrick**

Derrick squinted his eyes as he looked into the expanse of pink and orange sky that bordered the clear, blue ocean. He wasn't one for sunsets. He could enjoy their sheer natural beauty, sure. But he didn't like the romantic connotation that always went along with them. Sunsets were in the category of romantic walks, chocolates, and herbal tea. Derrick didn't believe in mushy stuff. Thus, the disdain for sunsets.

Derrick was contemplating this as he trudged down the beach, watching the warm colors of the sun setting reflecting off the waves. He was nearing the bonfire, and the medley of hip-hop and Top 25 songs from competing iPod speakers were melding together to produce a sort of cacophony. His phone vibrated in my pocket with a new text. He pulled it out.

Josh: where r u?

Derrick: near bnfr. Looking 4 u guys.

Josh: We r at lifeguard stnd #3. Move it.

Derrick shoved his phone back in his pocket and kept walking in the direction of Lifeguard Stand #3. All around him, people were getting totally smashed and running around like idiots.

"JONAH!" A disheveled girl ran up and practically body slammed him. She reeked of beer and who knows what else.

"I'm not Jonah." Derrick gently told her. She looked confused, then started cracking up and ran off towards the bonfire.

_That was random._ Derrick thought. He was almost at the lifeguard stand. He could see his friends sitting near it in a circle, with a few other people standing up and talking to them.

"Hey, Derrick!" Chris greeted Derrick once he had arrived. Derrick waved back. "How's it going?"

"Good. How bout you?" Derrick asked in return. He was a little confused. Derrick was pseudo-friends with Chris. Chris was Josh's older brother, and Josh was Derrick's summer best friend. By succession, Derrick and Chris spent some time together. But nonetheless, Derrick wondered what Chris was doing hanging by the fifteen year olds. He usually hung out with kids his own age.

"Doing great." Chris grinned back at Derrick. "I have some people I want you to meet. This is Dylan and Claire."

'Nice to meet you." An older girl with bright red hair who Derrick guessed was Dylan cordially shook his hand. Claire waved at him.

"And this is Massie and Kristen." Chris gestured at the brunette and the blonde who where sitting on either side of Josh. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong. Dylan and Kristen are sisters, and Massie and Claire are sisters?"

"You got it." Claire winked at him. Dylan shot her a look.

"Hey." Kristen smiled over in his direction. Derrick took that as his cue to sit down. He wedged himself between Josh and Massie.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, guys. My mom made us eat dinner together. You know she is." Derrick rolled his eyes for dramatic effect.

"Rough for you, D. Okay, me and these fine ladies are now going to make our way over to the bonfire and the refreshments." Chris shook out his sandy blonde hair. "See ya."

"Bye" The group chorused collectively. Derrick turned and surveyed the group. Most of their usual group was there. Josh and Alicia, the two dark haired twins were in attendance, as were Griffin, Olivia, and Cam.

"So you guys are cousins?" Alicia asked in attempt to make friendly conversation.

"Yeah. I know we don't look that alike." Kristen's phone went off in her pocket to the sound of Metro Station's Shake It. "Hey, Massie. My mom just texted me and said we have to be home by eleven thirty."

"Okay." Massie nodded. "Then we've got some time."

"Where do you guys stay on the island?"

Derrick paid little to no attention while the others talked about boring topics like surfing and such. He focused his attention on studying Massie instead. She was half listening to Cam drone on about some awesome waves he caught, while she absentmindedly braided a small lock of her shiny brown hair.

"So. Where do you live?" Massie asked. Derrick stared blankly at her until he realized she was talking to him.

"Um, I live in Greenwich." Derrick blurted. He attempted to regain his composure. "What about you?"

"Westchester." Massie fixed her amber eyes on Derrick. He was mesmerized. "It's in New York."

"I know. I went there for a soccer tournament one time." Derrick volunteered, tearing himself away from Massie's slightly gold-tinted eyes and focusing on a string sticking out of his sweatshirt. He wasn't going to get pulled in that easily. "Its pretty close to the city."

"Yeah. So you play soccer?" Massie asked Derrick in a lilting tone.

"Uh huh. Goalie." Derrick noticed that Griffin was staring at him and Massie from the other side of the circle. Make that glaring. Apparently Derrick wasn't the only one who had noticed Massie. "You play any sports?"

"I run." Massie explained.

"Cool. So-" Derrick began but was cut off.

"Derrick, do you know what time it is?" Olivia whined. Derrick felt half-angry and half-happy to be out of the conversation with Massie.

"Its 10:30." Derrick checked his watch.

"Frick!" Olivia exclaimed. "I gotta go. Curfew."

Olivia got up and skipped away from them and towards where her bike was parked. Griffin scooted over and took her spot next to Massie. Griffin started talking to Massie about something that sounded to Derrick

"Yo, Josh. Are we going out on the yacht tomorrow?" Cam called out to Josh.

"Sure. I don't think my dad is using it." Josh thought about it for a minute. "What do you think, Alicia?"

"Yeah! I want to go." Alicia squealed. "Massie, Kristen, you guys have to come! It will be so much fun! And they don't want Olivia to come because they think she's annoying, so we need as many girls as we can get!"

"Sounds good." Massie tore herself away from her conversation with Griffin to smile brightly at Alicia and Josh.

"So should we just come by and pick you up?" Josh asked Kristen.Derrick grabbed a handful of sand and sifted it through his fingers.

"Yeah. We just live up on the bluff." Kristen gesticulated in the general direction of the bluffs. Derrick turned his head to look where she was pointing, with a feeling of surmounting dread and excitement. He had a feeling that Griffin was starting to like Massie, and Derrick's own feelings for her were a little more than friendly. But if Derrick knew one thing, it was to never break the Bro Code.

"That's where Derrick lives. How about he picks you two up and brings you to our house?" Josh turned to Derrick. "That okay with you?"

"Sounds good." Derrick smiled at Josh and Kristen. "Should we just meet you guys at the harbor? That would save some time."

"Oh. Good idea." Kristen pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen for the time. "Ugh. We better head home. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kristen hopped up, and pulled a grimacing Massie to her feet and they started off in the direction of the house. Massie turned around to wave and glanced back at Derrick. He felt as if a million firecrackers were going off around him.

"Derrick. DERRICK!" Cam's voice brought Derrick out of his semi-trance.

"Wha?" Derrick turned to Cam, still in a daze.

"Are you okay? You seem really quiet tonight." Cam's brow furrowed, a sign that he was going into lecture mode.

"I'm fine." Derrick told Cam in an attempt to ward off the impending lecture that was most likely on the tip of Cam's tongue.

"Whatever you say, man." Cam shook his head. But Derrick wasn't listening anymore. Derrick was wondering how he was going to avoid getting to know and being around and thus falling for Massie when he was about to be stuck in a car with her alone with only her cousin, and then on a yacht.

"Dude. That Massie chick is hot. Dibs." Griffin called out, casting a look in Derrick direction. Derrick sighed and returned to picking up sand and letting it fall through his fingers.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the crap chapter. Although I kind of prefer writing in Derrick's perspective, I wasn't really inspired about the bonfire. Only so much could happen when meeting someone at a bonfire. (Well things could happen but Massie isn't a slut, and that's not how the story is going to go!)**** By the way Massie and Claire are sisters, and Dylan and Kristen are sisters. They are cousins, and because of their ages, Massie and Kristen hang out mostly and Claire and Dylan hang out mostly. Finally, Alicia and Josh are twins, and their older brother is Chris (Plovert). Hope that clears everything up! Anyways, bear with me and keep reading/reviewing please! I promise more good stuff in the next chapter. :) **


	3. We Don't Want Trouble

"MASSSIEE!" Kristen called out to her dark haired cousin, who at that moment in time was lying on her bed, plugged into her iPod. "Mass. Seriously. What's his face is gonna be here in like ten minutes and we haven't eaten yet. Let's go grab some food downstairs."

"His name is Derrick. And I'm beginning to regret letting you sleep in here. If you were in the other room, you wouldn't be able to wake me up so early and make me go running with you." Massie grumbled. Kristen and Claire had switched rooms so that Kristen and Massie could be room together and Dylan and Claire would be together. The only downside for Massie was Kristen made her go on a five mile run at seven. And Massie wasn't a morning person.

"Negative Nellie!" Kristen tossed a pillow at Massie. "Come on! I'm starved."

Kristen grabbed Massie's hand and led her downstairs to where warm chocolate chip pancakes where waiting, courtesy of their live in housekeeper, Lupeita. Kristen sat down at the table and Massie went to the refrigerator to grab the jug of orange juice.

"Oh crap." Kristen stopped mid bite as a look of realization dawned over her face. " I just realized we forgot to tell Derrick out address. He's not gonna know which house on the bluff to go to!"

"Relax, Kiks. I've got it all taken care of. I texted our address to Alicia and she's giving it to Derrick. I gave Alicia my number last night but I guess you weren't paying attention. You were too busy with Josh." Massie smirked at Kristen and returned to savoring the chocolately goodness that was the chocolate chip pancakes. "Mm. Lupeita has outdone her self."

"What? No I was just being friendly." Kristen blushed and stabbed her pancakes. "Why? Did it look like I like him?"

"It looked like he liked you." Massie grinned at Kristen. She pushed away her plate. "All done!"

"You eat fast." Kristen marveled at Massie's pancake devouring skills. "But you think he like me?"

"That's what it was looking like." Massie stood up and tucked her chair in. "I'm not the most reliable source since I haven't spoken more than two words to the guy, but it seemed like you guys hit it off."

Massie went back up the stairs to grab her stuff, leaving a delighted Kristen in her wake. Once she was back in their room she started gathering stuff and putting it into her Tory Burch beach tote. Massie grabbed her iPod, some shoes, a worn copy of "The Great Gatsby," the June issue of Teen Vogue, and a towel. She still felt as though something was missing, and realized it was her aviator sunglasses.

Massie scoured her room for the sunglasses, and when she turned up empty handed, she decided Claire might have mistaken them for hers. Massie tiptoed into the room next door where Dylan and Claire were dead asleep and probably a little more than hung over. Massie crossed to Claire's side of the room and opened up her purse. Inside were random receipts, lipgloss, her phone and gum. Massie grabbed a piece of gum and was about to close the purse when Claire's phone started buzzing with a new text message. Massie grabbed the phone and opened it. The text message was from Chris.

"Massie?" Claire squinted at her younger sister, who was squatting on the floor next to her bed. "Its like six freaking o'clock in the morning. What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for my aviators." Massie surreptitiously slid Claire's phone back into her purse. "Do you have them?"

"Oh. Yeah, check my beach bag." Claire mumbled and turned back around. Massie looked and sure enough, there were her aviators.

"Thanks. I'm going on my friend's yacht with Kiks. We'll be back later." Massie whispered to Claire's motionless body. Claire grunted back in reply.

Massie went back into her room and tossed the sunglasses into her tote. After a quick once over to confirm she had all the necessary items, Massie went to find Kristen on the first floor. While she paced the downstairs hallway, waiting for Kristen to finish grabbing her stuff form upstairs, Massie went over the situation with her sister and her cousin. Well, she didn't know if it was a situation. The facts were, Dylan had already claimed Chris as her official summer crush, but Claire was going behind her back and flirting with him. And Chris was obviously flirting back. If it were to escalade to more, then Dylan was bound to get hurt.

Massie was brought out f her ruminating by three sharp knocks on the door. Massie slowly stalked over to the heavy wooden door and opened it, revealing Derrick.

"Uh, hey." Derrick nodded at Massie. "You guys ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Let me get Kristen." Massie turned to yell up the stairs at Kristen. "We're leaving now!"

"I'm here!" Kristen scurried down the stairs and tossed her eco friendly Marc by Marc Jacobs canvas tote over her shoulder, nearly knocking Massie down.

"Okay lets go." Derrick said tersely and went back outside. Kristen shot Massie a look and they both resisted the urge to giggle. Massie was wondering why Derrick was so reserved around her. He was polite, but it seemed like he was avoiding her.

The three of them got in the backseat of the black Lexus SUV, and Derrick pulled the door closed behind them.

"Oh. This is my brother Jeff." Derrick gestured to the dirty blonde haired guy sitting in the driver's seat. "He goes to Dartmouth."

"Hey." Jeff turned around and smiled at them. Then he twisted the radio tuner to some obscure hard rap station and turned up the volume.

"Jeff has a weird obsession with 'hardcore rap.'" Derrick explained to Massie and Kristen with air quotes. "And since he's driving, he's in charge.

Massie nodded and tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud voice that was blasting form the speaker next to her ear that was rapping about how "the bitches ain't shit." This was going to be a long ride.

--

_Finally_, Massie thought as Jeff stopped the car to let them out. Once they were out of the car and heading towards the docks, Massie took in a deep breath of the salty air.

"You guys are here!" Josh bounded over to them. Massie could see Alicia waving like a mad woman from the deck of a yacht. From Massie's vantage point, Cam and Griffin were also in view.

"We made it." Kristen and Josh shared a smile. Massie didn't know whether to fawn, or vomit. She elected to stay as she was.

"Should we go now?" Derrick nudged Josh out of his moment with Kristen and started walking towards the dock.

Once they were on the yacht, Massie and Kristen went up to the deck to see Alicia. Kristen and Alicia layed out their large beach towels, and Massie followed suit.

"Where are the boys?" Kristen asked Alicia as she rooted through her bag for sunglasses.

"They're probably driving the boat or else they're playing Guitar Hero." Alicia pulled off her cover up and reclined on her towel.

"Cute swimsuit." Kristen told Alicia. "Wait, how do you have Guitar Hero?"

"It's down in the cabin or whatever. They go and play that, I tan. They will probably come hang out with us later." Alicia rolled over onto her stomach.

Massie tossed her jean shorts and her tank into her bag and pulled out her iPod. She went to her playlist, "Whatever and Ever." Her favorite song, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

Massie was three quarters of the way through the song when she heard her name being called. She took out her earphones to face Alicia and Kristen who were looking at her.

"So?" Alicia looked at her expectantly.

"So what?" Massie pressed the pause button on her iPod and turned her attention to the two girls who were watching her intently.

"Do you like Griffin?" Alicia asked her. Massie tried to keep the look of bewilderment off her face.

"Why on earth would I like him?" Massie wondered aloud. Sure, he was pretty hot and nice, but he wasn't her type at all. From her conversation with him the previous night, Massie had gathered that Griffin was pretty much a spoiled rich boy who thought he was a rebel because he wore skinny jeans. Of course they were Diesel skinny jeans.

"You seem to have caught his eye." Alicia winked at Massie. Massie looked form Alicia to Kristen. What were they thinking?

"Easy there Yenta. He is so not my type." Massie rolled her eyes for effect.

"Really? Ohhh I smell tension!" Alicia giggled. Massie grabbed her sunscreen and squirted some at Alicia. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did!" Massie ducked for cover as Alicia grabbed the sunscreen and started squirting Massie and Kristen.

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Cam appeared out of the cabin, flanked by the rest of the boys. The watched in awe at the giggling, bikini clad girls who were squirting each other with sunscreen. As soon as Massie saw them standing there she straightened up and wiped off some of the sunscreen.

"Don't stop on our account." Griffin winked at them. Massie was confused. What was with these people and winking? That was the second time in five minutes she had been winked at.

"Shut up perv." Alicia squirted the last of the sunscreen at him, which he successfully dodged. "So what do you guys want? Or are you just going to stand there awkwardly?"

"Uh. We were going to see if any of you wanted to play Guitar Hero." Josh managed to say, his eyes on Kristen.

"I'm in." Kristen smiled shyly. Josh grinned back at her and the two of them went down into the cabin.

"Well count me out. " Alicia flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned to her towel.

"I'll stay with you." Cam laid down on Kristen's towel next to Alicia.

Realization dawned on Massie. She hadn't realized that Alicia and Cam were together, but now that she knew, it made a ton of sense. Massie said goodbye to the couple who were occupied playing twenty questions, and went down into the cabin, followed by Griffin and Derrick. Down in the cabin, Kristen was rocking out to Barracuda while Josh watched admiringly from the couch.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Griffin went off in the direction of the small bathroom.

"Do you guys have any drinks?" Massie asked. She was starting to get thirsty and she hadn't drunk anything since her orange juice at breakfast.

"Yeah. We have sodas. Uh, Derrick can show you." Josh never took his eyes off the T.V. screen. Massie looked over at Derrick. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Um. Sure." Derrick collected himself. "This way."

Derrick led Massie into the kitchenette and opened the fridge. There were a ton of sodas and food. Massie grabbed a Sprite and Derrick grabbed a Dr. Pepper.

"So what's your deal?" Massie asked Derrick. He paused in the doorway and turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?" Derrick looked confused.

"I met you last night, and you already seem to hate me!" Massie burst out. "I don't think I did anything to you but if I did, I'm sorry!"

"I don't hate you." Derrick murmured. He combed his sandy blonde hair back a let out a sigh.

"Then why do you act like whenever I am around, there's someone's foot up your butt?" Massie exclaimed. She was getting fed up.

"No one's foot is up my ass." Derrick chuckled. "Nice imagery though. It just complicated."

"It can't be that complicated." Massie tapped her foot. "I just want to know why you seem to dislike me so much? Or why you act so weird around me?"

"Look, I barely know you." Derrick mumbled. "But why do you care so much whether or not I dislike you?"

"It just matters!" Massie huffed. "If you just plain out don't like me, then tell me. I just want honesty."

"Honesty is overrated." Derrick cracked open his Dr. Pepper and took a sip.

"B.S. Why wont you tell me?" Massie slammed her can of Sprite down on the counter.

"Its because I like you!" Derrick whisper yelled at Massie.

"Seriously? Has the whole ignoring thing helped you get girls in the past?" Massie raised her eyebrows.

"Funny. I was ignoring you because, me trying to get you or whatever, would be a bad idea." Derrick explained.

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Massie inquired.

"Trust me." Derrick told her. Derrick brushed past Massie on his way out of the kitchenette and Massie felt as if the part of the arm that made contact with his skin was on fire.


End file.
